


Apathetic Appeal

by CadetDru



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Biology, Archaeology, Attempted Seduction, Bertie's Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), Blow Jobs, M/M, Orcs, Successful Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Carter and Tjelvar on a dig together: bored as all get out.
Relationships: Howard Carter/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Apathetic Appeal

Carter wasn't looking for anything in particular. The expedition they were in was rolling right along.It was Tjelvar's show. Howard was just tagging along for something to do. That something now included a bit of light larceny.

He was bored.Tjelvar had shiny things.Tjelvar was annoying him, so a few of those shiny things rightfully belonged to Carter, to alleviate the boredom.

Tjelvar returned to his tent sooner than Howard had expected. Angering his dear acquaintance didn't seem wise.Tjelvar was stronger than Howard in a lot of important ways.

They weren't in a particular hot climate, but Howard was halfway to undressed already. His shirt was undone, and it was easy enough to arrange his trousers so they just covered anything worth seeing.

Howard didn't have time to arrange himself on the makeshift cot that Tjelvar had for himself. He did have enough time to take the look of frightened prey off his face. He needed to portray some level of nonchalance. Hands in pockets weren't quite the thing, but it would do.He managed to slump while standing in the middle of the makeshift room.

"What are you doing in here?" Tjelvar said, resigned and annoyed already.

"Waiting for you," Howard said. He didn't try to make his voice low and husky. No concentrated effort into the seduction.It would be a surprise if it worked. .If Tjelvar turned him down, there shouldn't be any real negative consequences.

Tjelvar was glaring at him, as ever. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk about what?"

Howard shrugged. "Just see how you're doing."

"You see me plenty," Tjelvar crossed the roof. Howard pivoted where he stood to keep his eyes on him. Tjelvar sat down on the narrow bed. His eyes were still on Howard, but traveling the lines of his open shirt rather than focusing on the lying eyes. "What do you want?"

Howard hesitated. "I need to do something to pass the time or I'll crawl out of my skin."

Tjelvar leaned forward, elbows on knees. "And how does that lead to you skulking around in my room?"

Howard smirked, trying to look lascivious and mostly missing the mark. "I wanted to borrow some oil, if you have any.I didn't bring anything because I didn't think I'd need any but..."

"I can't help you there," Tjelvar asked. "I hardly had anything in mind myself. I do have my own stash of whiskey, but that's more of a social lubricant. You wouldn't find the same kind of satisfaction."

"I could--" Howard took a deep breath.He was committed to a certain course of action now. He hadn't turned up the bottle while he was searching Tjelvar's room. "Well, I've been told I have a silver tongue. Social lubricant not really necessary there."

Tjelvar sat up straight, leaned back. It wasn't a challenge or invitation, not yet.He hadn't thrown Howard out.He was just letting Howard go. 

It seemed warmer than it had been before Tjelvar came in, and Howard had already only been half dressed then. Completely stripping seemed too clumsy of a move, but it was just about all that he had in mind.. Tjelvar had already warned him about the lack of lubricant, and he wasn't that foolish.

"Silver tongue, you say?" Tjelvar said. He was humoring Howard, not taking him seriously. They were both pretending that it was serious. It could stil become serious.

Howard walked towards him, getting to tower over his colleague for once. He could drop to his knees and take Tjelvar in his mouth or demand Tjelvar give him his own satisfaction. Either option suited him just fine.

"Carter," Tjelvar said.Howard didn't answer him, still trapped in his own choice paralysis. "You're sure you don't want a drink?"

"Not whiskey," Howard said, able to make a decision so quickly his empty brain barely had time to catch up to his equally empty mouth. He couldn't tell from looking if Tjelvar was flushed or not, so he ran his fingers over Tjelvar's cheek. "How about you?"

Tjelvar's hand slipped under the opened shirt.His fingers on Howard's own hip gave him a bit of direction, but not quite enough.

"If you really wanted to borrow some oil, what were you going to do with it?"

There existed, somewhere in the world, an answer that was both correct and sexy.A combination of honesty and salaciousness. Carter didn't know that answer."Touch myself, think of you?" he offered.

Tjelvar sighed."No imagination. You can do better than that." Tjelvar tilted his head up. Howard moved in for a quick kiss.Tjelvar half guided and half dropped Howard onto the bed next to him.He leaned towards Tjelvar for another kiss, torsos colliding as legs shifted. He ended upsomewhat successfully straddling Tjelvar who was mostly lying back on the bed. Limbs seemed to be misaligned, but it was corrected as Howard continued to kiss Tjelvar. 

They were going to break the bed before they got anywhere near missing the oil, but at least Tjelvar didn't think Carter was a petty thief. Had he grabbed anything after all? Was there something in his pocket? Tjelvar had startled him.

Carter was still over Tjelvar, now face to face with Tjelvar's cock. Tjelvar's skin was grey all over, only slightly darker grey on his shaft and darker still at the head.Carter held it tightly in his hand, coming to grips with the situation. Tjelvar wanted this, maybe had been wanting this.Carter wasn't tricking Tjelvar into doing anything thst ne didn't want to do.He tried to hide the nervousness in his eyes as he looked up at Tjelvar.. Tjelvar was clutching the bed on either side of his hips.

"You alright?" Carter asked, a little concerned and a little mesmerized. Tjelvar was about to fall to pieces and Carter hadn't started yet.He was almost disappointed.

"So far," Tjelvar said. "The pebbling doesn't usually start this early."

Carter was about to ask what that means, when the rippling under the surface of Tjelvar's cock started under his hand. He had no idea what that meant in terms of Tjelvar's state of arousal. "Been a while?"

Tjelvar nodded, eyes still shut. He was utterly braced. Carter started to lick in between the slight pebbling, tracing careful lines around them. Tjelvar didn't quite moan, but did seem to be breathing heavier. Carter started to connect the dots between each hard spot.

Tjelvar was still gripping the cot, but one hand had come free. "I'm not made of glass," Carter said, taking Tjelvar's hand and dropping it on the back of his neck. 

"The ridges are next, they're still going to--" Tjelvar managed to say before Carter really applied himself to take in the length of Tjelvar. Carter pushed himself as far as he could go. He could feel something new rippling, a pulsing that was pushing against him. Tjelvar was making the most encouraging sounds so Carter figured he had to be doing something right. Any discomfort that it was causing could be ignored in favor of hearing Tjelvar start to cry out his name.

The idea that maybe this could be really useful struck him in the back of the head, just above where Tjelvar's hand was finally applying some pressure. Howard knew literally nothing of orc biology. Maybe this could be really useful. Maybe it could secrete its own lubricant, could make up for their lack of planning. Maybe, just maybe, there was the slim chance that Carter would be able to ride Tjelvar after all.

If he pulled back and disengaged Tjelvar before he could climax, then he'd be able to make his own observations of what he was working with.Barring some truly superhuman refractory period then Tjelvar was too far gone already.Tjelvar wasn't so alien that Carter couldn't tell the signs.

Swallowing would be easier. Getting fucked senseless, while nice, wouldn't solve the original issue of not getting caught stealing gods only knew what. He debated for too long, and the crisis resolved itself. When it came down to it, swallowing wasn't quite as easy as he'd thought, but it was easy. The ridges receded first. Carter was able to pull back while the pebbling was still in effect.

He quickly, nimbly climbed and writhed his way up Tjelvar who was just trying to catch his breath. No sooner had Carter reached his mouth than had two fingers in Carter's own. Carter immediately started to suck, but that didn't seem to be the point. Tjelvar carefully withdrew his now-slick fingers.

Hoping that he knew where this was going, Carter scrambled to free his own cock from his increasingly constrictive trousers. No sooner were the inconvenient clothes out of the way did Tjelvar have his hand wrapped around Carter's shaft.

"It is a shame that you didn't find any oil when you were going through my things," Tjelvar said, "And I know that you must have done a thorough job." His words were a threat but his touch was a promise. "Now you're going to come for me, then you're going to tell me what you really came here for."

Carter nodded, not trusting his voice. He pushed himself against Tjelvar harder, crushing his hand between Carter's hips and Tjelvar's own. He tried to pull back, but Tjelvar's free hand was against the small of Carter's back to hold him in place. Carter came as silently as he ever had.Tjelvar slowly released him.

"Nothing in particular," Carter croaked out. "I was just...bored."

"Still bored?" Tjelvar asked, wiping his hand on the back of Carter's shirt.This had the advantage of holding them in a rough embrace. Carter could only shake his head. Tjelvar's hand drifted to Carter's still hard cock. "Still in need of something."

Carter sighed."That oil you don't have."

"I'll see what I can turn up."

It was as good of an exit as Carter was going to get.He pulled himself together as much as he cooked, still looking fairly debauched. It worked for the weather. "Let me know what you turn up."


End file.
